The computer has become an indispensable apparatus in most people's daily life, and plays an important role in communication among people. The computer successfully shortens the distances between different places in the world. With the display of the computer, people could easily see what is happening at the other end of the world or even in the outer space. Therefore, it is one of many important issues in the modern society to design an advanced display satisfying the demands of most computer users.
A conventional computer display can only show images without any other additional functions. Therefore, many files stored on a storage media and all external devices must be externally connected to a computer host via particular wires or cables, so that data stored in the storage media and the external devices could be processed in the computer host. This is obviously not a good design from the viewpoint of modern people who pursue for simplicity, efficiency, and esthetics.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a display with external device module to solve the problems existed in the conventional computer displays.